<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>哥哥扭蛋 by MiOkaISakaNaga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030647">哥哥扭蛋</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiOkaISakaNaga/pseuds/MiOkaISakaNaga'>MiOkaISakaNaga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>V6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiOkaISakaNaga/pseuds/MiOkaISakaNaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC 有、CP 自由心证，不要上升真人！<br/>小学生文笔，写的很糟糕<br/>文章搬运<br/>不要上升真人</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>几年前的旧作<br/>相信我，很雷<br/>点进去被雷到什么的作者一概不负责任（？）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冈田准一想要一个哥哥。<br/>这种感觉在父母离异之后就更加明显了。<br/>执着于工作的爸爸、早已经分居了的妈妈。<br/>每当空荡荡的家里只有自己的时候，冈田就想要一个哥哥。<br/>或许只是想要被证明自己的存在。</p><p>妈妈离开后，冈田更比之前沉浸在了自己的世界里。<br/>每天都重复着上学—回家—看书这样的循环里。<br/>没有人能把冈田拎出来，也没有人告诉冈田该要怎么面对这个孤单的世界。<br/>对于冈田自己来讲，能沉浸在自己的世界里，是最幸福不过的事了。<br/>或许，正因如此，冈田才会记得那本书里所写的内容。<br/>“如果再死的时候能有五个人记住你的名字，那你就是这个世界上最幸福的人。”<br/>不知道为什么，那时还不明白“死”这个字的冈田却哭了出来。<br/>或许，那时的冈田就已经感到了吧，只身一人的冰冷与无助……</p><p>那家扭蛋店是同学介绍的。<br/>说实话，冈田对那家店真的“一点也不感兴趣”。<br/>所以他跟着长濑一起进了扭蛋店，又亲眼看着长濑抽出了那颗绿色的扭蛋。<br/>为了验证其效果，冈田还特意“跷家”，在长濑家住了一晚上。<br/>直到他亲眼看见了隔壁长濑家被“扭”出来的“哥哥”。</p><p>那是一个温柔无比的男子，无论智也提出多么无理的要求他也能够坦然应对。除了偶尔会因为长濑智也的坏习惯而动怒的时候以外，其他时候总是一个笑咪咪的、深不可测的男人。</p><p>看着那样的长濑家，冈田准一再一次意识到了——</p><p>他想要哥哥。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>对，不是一个哥哥。</p><p>冈田自己意识到了，他想要把这个家填满——<br/>把这个冰冷无比的家填满。<br/>即使如今，这个名为“家”的地方已经支离破碎了。<br/>即使如今，这个名为“回忆”的碎片已经无法再次拼凑起来了。<br/>即使如今，自己什么都做不了。</p><p>冈田准一拿着五个500元的硬币站在扭蛋机前。<br/>因为不是女生，所以他倒是不在意哥哥的长相啊什么的。<br/>但是，说实在话，如果长得太难看的话，也是会被冈田嫌弃的。<br/>毕竟，要花500日元去买一个无用品的话，谁都不想吧。<br/>更何况，这个无用品退回去还不带还钱的……<br/>所以，冈田准一是做了很大的心理准备之后才站在这里的。<br/>甚至，他都已经做好最坏的打算了。</p><p>“你是来卖扭蛋的吗？”<br/>一个人逆光站在门口。<br/>来者并不是很高大的人物，但是，意外的，他的声音给人以一种安心的感觉。<br/>“我……可以吗？”<br/>“每个人都有权利拥有自己想要的事物。而这家店就是基于这个理由而存在的。”<br/>冈田似懂非懂的点了点头，将第一枚硬币投了进去。<br/>随着清脆的声音响起，一枚深蓝色的扭蛋掉了出来。<br/>一想到这枚扭蛋将会变为人类，冈田就觉得自己的手沉重了很多。<br/>“命运可以选择你，不过你却永远无法选择命运……”<br/>之前的声音再度响起，可是，当冈田向门口望去的时候，那个人已经不在了。</p><p>五枚扭蛋，五种不一样的颜色整齐的排列在桌上。<br/>桌子很大，特别是对于冈田宝宝来说，它大的出奇。<br/>这就是父母留给他的“家”，一个被旁人羡慕无比的、空旷的匣子。<br/>冈田小心翼翼的打开了第一个扭蛋并取出里面那如同肥皂一样的白色物品。</p><p>一切，就等明天早上的结果了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>冈田准一是被早饭的香味叫醒的。</p><p>说真的，自从父母离异之后，冈田就开始自己做饭了。所以，被早饭叫起来的日子，对于冈田来讲已经是很早以前的事了。<br/>诧异着发生了什么的冈田走到客厅，结果发现了一个围着浴巾的男人正在做饭。</p><p>“你醒了。”<br/>很简单的陈述却让冈田愣了一拍。<br/>对方个子很高，或许是因为家里没有什么能供他穿的衣服，所以对方索性直接找了一条浴巾围在了身上。直挺光洁的背上，一个鲜红的“S”突兀的立在那里，鲜艳的就如同三途河边的罂粟一样，妖艳无比。<br/>“先坐下来吃饭吧。”<br/>意识到气氛不对，男子赶忙说。<br/>同样的，意识到了自己的失态，冈田也连忙道了欠之后坐下。<br/>于是，在两个笨蛋有意或无意地营造之下，整场早饭，两人未发一言。</p><p>“该去上学了吧？”<br/>看了一下挂在厨房的时钟，男子突然问道。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“中午的便当我做好了，记得带着。”<br/>“嗯。”<br/>……</p><p>在“爸爸”的唠叨下，冈田离开了家门。</p><p>还是一样的无聊啊……<br/>讲台上的老师在讲着日本史，底下的冈田却在那里用笔一边戳着笔记本一边如此想着。<br/>话说回来，那个男人要叫什么好呢？<br/>还有，衣服的话要穿什么会比较好呢？</p><p>就这样，冈田宝宝一整天都没能专心上课，而是一直纠结于这个新来的哥哥。就这样浑浑噩噩过了一整天，连怎么回的家都不知道。</p><p>“欢迎回家。”</p><p>在门被打开的一霎那，冈田愣住了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“这件衣服还合身吧？”看着正在穿从朋友那里借来的衣服的男子，冈田小心翼翼地说。<br/>“唔。”<br/>“对了之前你不是说你没有名字吗？”看着对方模凌两可的态度，冈田突然想欺负一下对方——尽管他看起来很凶的样子。<br/>“嗯。”<br/>“那就决定了，叫まーく好了。”不顾对方诧异的神色，冈田就这么自顾自的说了下去。<br/>“まーく……吗？”对方显得还是有些疑惑，不过还是勉强接受了这个新称呼。</p><p>在まーく的催促下，冈田不得不在晚上10点就乖乖地钻进了被子里。<br/>因为まーく的这个要求导致了冈田宝宝没有时间把扭蛋放在浴缸里，所以冈田宝宝在心里决定，今后再也不要理这个坏蛋了。<br/>但是，当五个（包括まーく在内）有点眼熟的人出现，又再次离开的时候，不知道为什么，冈田哭了出来。<br/>为什么是又一次，冈田也不知道。但是心里的感觉就是这么告诉他的：他们之间已经不是第一次见面了。<br/>总之，冈田是哭着醒来的。<br/>但令他惊讶的是，醒来之后第一眼看到的不再是那个空荡无比的漆黑房间，而是一盏暖黄色的床灯。まーく宽厚的后背靠在床边，或许是因为非常疲惫的缘故，已经坐在那里睡着了。<br/>虽然不知道为什么まーく会睡在这里，但是冈田对此感到衷心的感激。一想到まーく在，冈田就莫名的变的很安心。在这种安心之中，冈田又沉沉的睡去了。</p><p>“小鬼！给我起床！”</p><p>第二天一大早，冈田就被一个年纪和自己看上去差不多的人叫起来了。<br/>“动作快点！坂本做好饭就出去了，所以今天我们俩来看你。还有，坂本说了，今后我们的名字都由他来起，就不用你操心了。”<br/>“哦，对了忘了说，从今天开始我就是你的哥哥森田刚，请多指教。”<br/>于是，我们的冈田小天使就在还没搞懂状况的情况下被拖着吃了早饭。</p><p>“所以，你说你们是两个人，可是另外的那个呢？为什么我还没看到他？”一边吃着早饭，冈田一边整理着自己得到的情报。<br/>“健他啊，还没有出世呢。”一直冷漠的男人，不知道为什么，只有当提到健这个人的时候才会温柔下来。<br/>“哦……”冈田似懂非懂的点了点头。<br/>“该去上学了。”刚看了看手表，提醒冈田这个冈田十分不愿意面对的现实。</p><p>“怎么你一个人来了？”<br/>“这你不需要管。”<br/>“那么，既然已经决定好了的话，钱呢？”<br/>“我会想办法的。”<br/>“还有，你也知道的吧，那件事。”<br/>听见对方的话，男子一怔。沉默良久后才缓缓开口，“知道。”<br/>“那就好。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>放心好了，还没到开虐的时候呢……前面争取甜一下吧。发一点糖、只有一点而已哦～<br/>（其实说实话，这篇不算虐的吧……）</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>放学回家的路上，冈田突然意识到了一个问题：<br/>“まーく的衣服是自己好不容易找人借的，但是刚刚出生的go为什么会有衣服？”<br/>越想越觉得，まーく有些可怕了呢……会预知未来什么的。<br/>不过，那么严厉的他，一定会细心为大家安排好的吧？就像是一个父亲一样。<br/>真好，这就是一个家的样子吧。</p><p>“瞎想什么呢，胖子？”<br/>“我才不胖！”几乎是下意识一般，冈田立马回答了。<br/>但是在回答之后，冈田才意识到，为什么会突然出现一个奇怪的人啊？<br/>“忘了自我介绍了，我是健，三宅健！”闪闪发光的笑脸就像太阳一样，不由得让冈田由衷地发出了“年轻真好”的感慨。<br/>不对，等等。论起年纪的话，我应该比这家伙小才对吧！<br/>“算了，不管你有没有在听，反正从现在开始，我就是你的哥哥了哦～小鬼！不过，对于你这种小鬼来说，哥哥是……”<br/>后面的声音冈田没有听见。但是不知道为什么，他开始觉得这些在自己家里的哥哥们都不是什么简单的“货色”了。</p><p>“你们回来了。”站在门口的まーく眼满里是掩藏不住的疲惫。<br/>“まーく到底去哪了？”虽然很想这么问，但是不知道为什么，这种话就是说不出口。<br/>“饭菜都桌子上，Go、Ken要是我回来之后看见你们只吃了肉菜的话你们就等着吧！冈田我先去睡会，好好吃晚饭。”坂本看见冈田没有起疑，于是剪短的交代了一下就拖着疲惫不堪的身体回去了。</p><p>虽然不敢问まーく到底都发生了什么，但是这并不代表冈田是个瞎子或是聋哑人。“Ken你知道什么吗？关于まーく或者是你们的。”<br/>“在餐桌上再说吧。”连一向玩世不恭的健都是这样的态度，冈田突然有种不好的预感。难道是和梦有关的吗？那个奇怪的梦……</p><p>在餐桌上，冈田又一次提出了之前问三宅的那个问题。<br/>“你是指‘为什么我们会存在’吗？”听到这个疑问Go只是沉思了一下，“具体的事情我也不大清楚，毕竟我们B级的存在还是不如S那样，出生时就能拥有‘前代’的记忆。但是，至于存在的理由，多少我还是能了解一些的。”<br/>“我们虽然现在是‘人类’的形态，不过实际上，我们的肉体是扭蛋里的那种物质变成的。也就是说，我们都只是灵魂而已。不过，我们之间的关系却又不只是像扭蛋哥哥和人类之间的关系那样简单的。”<br/>“实际上，人类是无法选择扭蛋的。”<br/>“如果和你有缘的扭蛋注定是坂本的话，不管你怎么重来，你能得到的也就只有坂本而已。但是同样的，如果你注定和坂本没有关系的话，不管你怎么重来，你也得不到坂本。所以，你小子还算是幸运的。不、或许我们之间存在着比命运更深的羁绊呢。”</p><p>“关于这件事情今后谁都不许讨论了！”突然出现的坂本把大家都吓了一跳。<br/>虽然气色看上去还不是很好的样子，但是声音已经比之前元气了许多。<br/>“晚上我还要打工，10点之前你们都给我睡觉去！”</p><p>“切，那个家伙。总有一天，我要收拾他一顿！”<br/>虽然まーく一副没问题的样子，但不知道为什么，冈田开始越来越在意起之前做过的梦。<br/>到底，まーく在隐瞒着什么？</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>